


A Dinner 'Date'?

by viv_mae_lover



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_mae_lover/pseuds/viv_mae_lover
Summary: A quick one-shot of Jack and Hiccup's first 'date'.





	A Dinner 'Date'?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a fic I was writing on Wattpad but then it didn't fit into the story, so I'm posting it here as a one shot. (Also this is about a year old, so please understand that the writing isn't going to be the best. And I don't plan on editing it)

Jack's heart was beating at a fast pace as he walked the sidewalk in front of Hiccup's house. He could feel his heart in his throat and feared if he talked Hiccup would surely see it.  
As he gathered up the courage to knock on the door he was shaking. The door whipped open after the first knock and Jack was taken aback. There stood Hiccup in a simple button-up and khaki pants. With a kiss-the-cook apron tied over top.  
"Wow, Hiccup, you look amazing!" Jack breathed out resisting the urge to pull Hiccup into a hug. Hiccup smiled as he blushed and pulled Jack into his house.  
"The food is almost done," Hiccup says. "My dad had to help me," he added sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Jack laughed as he followed Hiccup into the dining room. "I have to go to the kitchen but I'll be right back; I promise."  
"I didn't know how he is so good at cooking," Jack pondered out loud, wondering what Hiccup's mom's cooking tasted like.  
"Oh, sonny you picked a good one!" Jack heard a gruff voice exclaim from the direction Hiccup ran. He quickly whipped around to see a tall bearded man with an apron matching Hiccup's. Jack quickly walked up to Hiccup's father.  
"Hi, my name is Jack Frost," Jack said confidently sticking his hand out for a handshake.  
"No need for that Sonny. Plus I have oven mitts on," He laughed. "My name is Stoik the Vast but my friends just call me Stoik. How are you doing on-"  
"Dad, I need help! The pan is too heavy for me to get out and you have the oven mitts!" Hiccup yelled from the kitchen sounding embarrassed.  
As Stoik went back into the kitchen Jack heard the man mumble something along the lines of 'I didn't say anything bad, no need to be embarrassed.'  
Jack hesitantly looked around and went up to the table. Deep in thought, Jack didn't see Stoik and Hiccup come in from the kitchen. He jumped as Hiccup coughed softly. Stoik let out a hearty laugh, clutching his stomach. Jack mumbled an apology and quickly ran over to the table.  
"Sorry, but everything in your house is so amazing! Where did you get the dragon statue? It's absolutely beautiful!" Jack breathed out, dragging his gaze from Hiccup to the many statues around the room he hadn't seen yet. Stoik let out another laugh and decided that he liked Jack.  
"Thank you! My wife made that for me a while back. It's almost as old as Hiccup over here," Stoik responded, pointing at his son.  
"Really? That's amazing!" Jack exclaimed leaning forward with big eyes. "What does your wife do?" He asked, curious.  
"Well, she used to be a potter before she passed away," Stoik responded with a sad smile. Jack was taken aback.  
"Oh my, all the dragons above! I am so sorry, I didn't know that," Jack apologized, hoping Stoik wouldn't be mad at him for bringing up his late wife.  
"It's ok Sonny; Just hurts the heart a little bit. I haven't been able to get over her death but that's not going to stop me from having happy memories of her," Stoik said leaning over and patting Jack on the shoulder. The boy felt forgiven and smiled happily. His smile shone brighter as he looked over at Hiccup.  
"So, what did you make for dinner?" Jack asked, the smell finally invading his nose. It smelled amazing and caused Jack's mouth to water. "It smells so good."  
"Yeah, I picked out the recipe and my dad helped me," Hiccup said blushing. Jack could barely tear his eyes from Hiccup's face as Stoik began to talk.  
"I didn't help much. Only putting the pan in the oven and taking it out," Stoik said, clapping his son on the back. Hiccup looked down at his plate and Jack finally looked away from him and looked at the pan.  
"Can I grab some?" Jack asked reaching for his plate. Stoik took the plate and heaped a huge spoonful of lasagna onto it. Jack’s eyes shone with excitement to eat the food and quickly reached over to grab it.  
“Is it good?” Hiccup asked, picking at his portion with his fork. He glanced up at Jack and his dad, scared of what they might say.  
“My Dragons, this is absolutely heavenly. Where did you say you got the recipe?” Jack asked, wanting to know the recipe so he could make it for his family. Hiccup let out a nervous laugh after Stoik sent him an ‘I-told-you-so’ look.  
“My wife actually came up with the recipe. And it’s kinda tradition to cook it for people that we like. Speaking of people we like, do you like my son?” Stoik asked. Hiccup’s face quickly turned to one of horror. Unfortunately, Jack had been taking a sip of the water. As he realized what Stoik meant he spit out the water. Stoik burst out laughing and Hiccup was too embarrassed to look up at either of the two men.  
“I, uh, want to-”  
“I know, I know. You want to date my son, take him on dates and all that blah blah blah. I need you to understand that he is my son and I expect you to respect his boundaries-”  
“Dad, please stop. This is really embarrassing. Why can’t you warn him or scare him or whatever you’re doing when I’m not in the room?” Hiccup cried out, interrupting Stoik. The man looked over at his son and smiled evilly.  
“Hiccup used to give flowers to the people he liked when he was younger!” Stoik exclaimed causing Jack to burst out laughing and Hiccup gets up from the table.  
“Come on, Hiccup. You’re dad’s just trying to tell stories. No need to be embarrassed,” Jack said, his soft sadness clear in his voice. “And then when you met my family you can ask all the embarrassing moments I have had,”  
“There’s probably a lot,” Hiccup said, walking back over to the table. The three men, well man and two boys, continued their conversation as they ate the food. Stoik told many embarrassing stories about Hiccup. Jack laugh and Hiccup blushed a lot. When the food was finished the conversation continued between Jack and Stoik as they went out to clean the dishes.  
“Hiccup, you stay out here. Jack and I are going to do the dishes,” Stoik said piling the utensils on one another. There weren’t a lot of dishes to do so Hiccup nodded and said he’d be going up to his room.  
“My son likes you very much,” Stoik commented as he walked into the kitchen.  
“I guess so, Sir,” Jack responded dropping the plates into the hot sink water. Stoik looks over at Jack as he washes the plates with no complaint. Stoik decides that Jack could be good for his son.  
“No need to call me sir, Sonny. Just call me Stoik or maybe dad. I really don’t care,” Stoik says. Jack had stopped at the word dad and glanced at Stoik with an unreadable expression. Or maybe Stoik was just bad at reading people’s faces. “Or you can just call me Stoik. Sorry if I scared you.”  
“You didn't scare me; it’s just that the parents of my ex-boyfriend were kind of homophobic and didn’t like me at all,” Jack said his face dropping as he thought of the awful memories.  
“Oh, well I have no problem with anybody who is gay or anything like that. In fact, before I met Valka, Hiccup’s mother, I dated a few men,” Stoik says as Jack finishes the small amount of dishes. Jack was amazed at how honest and open Stoik is. He had never expected Stoik to have dated a man. “But that was when I was younger and believe it or not, a lot more dashing,” Stoik and Jack both laugh at this. “But Valka was the one for me.”  
“I never would have thought you would have dated a man. I don’t know why; sorry,” Jack apologizes, his face heating up. Stoik looked over at Jack and smiled happily.  
“It’s okay; no need to apologize. I moved here after I married Valka so not many people know,” Stoik explained rubbing the back of his neck. “And I don’t tell many people because I know how they are. All that homophobic stuff; homosexuality is a disease and all that blah,” Stoik continued but quickly stopped as Hiccup came into the room.  
“Hi,” Jack says reaching his hand up the touch Hiccup’s hair. Hiccup glanced at the embarrassed boy and Jack quickly takes his hand back.  
“Don’t touch my hair. It looks perfect right now,” Hiccup pouted sticking his bottom lip up. Stoik laugh and Jak couldn’t look anywhere but At Hiccup’s smiling face. He rested his head and his hand and leaned to the side.  
“You always look amazing,” Jack whispered out without realizing it. Stoik lightly clapped Jack on the back and let out a laugh.  
“Oh my Dragon, Hiccup hates compliments but his face. It was hilarious but in a good way,” Stoik laughed out loudly. “You should give him endless compliments,” Stoik whispered only loud enough for Jack to hear him. Jack felt his face heat up and quickly covered his face with his hands.  
“Anyways, I came in here to ask if I could bring Jack up to my room,” Hiccup asks, fear clear in his voice.  
“Of course you can son. Just keep your door open otherwise you will be grounded,” Stoik said.  
“Dad, I don’t really have a door,” Hiccup said putting his hands on his hips, sassily. Jack decided that Hiccup would be a good mom. He shook off these thoughts as Stoik responded to his son.  
“I know! I’m just so funny aren’t I? You love me for it,” Stoik could barely contain his laughter, almost doubling over and clutching his stomach. “But, yea. Feel free to take him to your room.”  
“Thank you so much Dad,” Hiccup cried excited, grabbing Jack’s wrist and pulling him to the stairwell.  
“Better not do anything naughty! I can still hear you!” Stoik yelled making sure the boys heard him.  
“I wasn’t planning on it, Stoik,” Jack yelled back. “Yet,” he added silently, smirking.  
“Dragons! I’m sorry about my dad. He’s pretty chill after you get to know him,” Hiccup apologized and Jack waved him off.  
“I like your dad. He’s funny and open,” Jack responds confusing Hiccup.  
“Open? What does that mean?” Hiccup asked. Jack thought back to Stoik’s reaction when Hiccup entered the kitchen. Jack guessed that Stoik hadn’t told Hiccup about who he dated in the past.  
“Nevermind. But your dad is really cool. I kind of wish my dad was more like yours. That would be nice,” Jack said walking over to Hiccup’s bed and jumping onto it. Hiccup giggled as Jack rolled around in his blankets, twisting himself inside of them.  
“You’re such a child,” Hiccup managed in between bursts of giggles. Jack really liked the sound of Hiccup’s giggles and hoped he would be able to hear it a lot more often.  
“So I’ve been told,” Jack said a smile bright on his face. “Come on, Hiccup. Join me,” Jack whined reaching his hand out to grab Hiccup.  
“Fine but I’m fragile,” Hiccup laughed out allowing Jack to pull him into the nest of blankets on the bed. Jack rearranged the blankets so that Hiccup could lay down next to him. They both laid down looking at each other. Hiccup tucked on of his hands under his head. Jack turned and put both hands behind his head.  
“I like your room,” Jack breathed out looking at Hiccup’s walls.  
“Thank you. It takes forever to clean but oh well. I would never have it any other way,” Hiccup responded awkwardly shifting closer to Jack. “What does your room look like?”  
“My walls are covered in posters of random movies I like. My floor is completely covered in clothes because I never actually clean my room. Oh, and I have a bunch of art supplies spread throughout my room,” Jack said and Hiccup’s eyes got wide. He sat up excitedly and jump up on the bed.  
“Oh my Dragons, you can draw?! What do you draw?” Hiccup excitedly asked, bouncing. The bouncing caused Jack to brace himself against the bed. Hiccup fisted Jack’s shirt and shook him. “Ah, you should draw me. Nobody has ever drawn me before!” Hiccup exclaimed. Jack had started to wish he hadn’t told Hiccup just yet. Jack gripped Hiccup’s wrists and moved Hiccup to sit b him.  
“Yeah, I can draw but I’m not that good at realistic drawings. What are some of your hobbies?” Jack asked nudging Hiccup’s knee with his own. Hiccup looks at Jack with an embarrassed face and plays with his fingers.  
“I know how to knit,” as the words registered in Jack’s brain he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out in laughter. Hiccup pushed him away with a pout on his face. “It’s not funny!” Hiccup fumed, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack tried and failed horribly to control his laughter.  
“What do you knit?” Jack managed in between laughs. He clutched his stomach which was starting to hurt and rested his hand on the bed balancing himself. Hiccup looked over at Jack with an evil smirk.  
“Only the occasional scarf or maybe mittens. Once in a blue moon I even knit a pair of pants or two,” Hiccup responded finally laughing. This statement only made Jack laugh harder.  
“Dragons! You are hilarious!” Jack said. “But I bet you actually know how to knit.”  
“I do! I keep my knitting stuff in my closet. I can show you if you want,” Hiccup offered walking over to his closet. He grabbed one of his recently finished projects and brought it out for Jack to see. It was a long scarf that was rainbow colored and had the word love in black down the middle. Jack’s eyes open wide as Hiccup brought it over and gave it to him. He snatched it and threw it around his neck.  
“Don’t I look like a pretty, pretty princess?” Jack asked in a high-pitched voice, swaying his hips side to side. Jack’s silliness made Hiccup laugh even harder. Jack threw the longer head up around is head and posed in a dramatic way.  
“Oh, don’t I just look gorgeous? Look at my beautiful flowing locks,” Jack said this as he tossed the end of the scarf over his back and ran his hand over it.  
“Yeah! You are so beautiful,” Hiccup got out in between laughs. “You're like Rapunzel but with gay hair!”  
“Now that you say that I do have an uncanny resemblance to her, don’t I?” Jack asked batting his eyelashes at Hiccup.  
“I mean- you guys are both beautiful but I don’t really see it,” Hiccup admitted seriously while searching Jack’s face to see similarities between him and the princess.  
“Uh, Hiccup, I was just joking,” Jack said his face turning a light shade of pink. He pulled the scarf down over his face and Hiccup laughed nervously.  
“I’m sorry. I’m really dense so you probably shouldn’t ask questions like that,” Hiccup whispered out shyly walking up to Jack. Hiccup reached up and took the scarf from Jack’s face.  
“Boop,” Hiccup whispered bringing his finger up to Jack’s nose and touching it slightly. To say that both of the boys were as red as a tomato could be an understatement. As Hiccup was lowering his hand Jack reached up and grabbed it, intertwining their fingers. Jack leaned down closing his eyes as Hiccup went up on his tippy toes. The second before their lips connected Stoik burst through the doorway.  
“Dragons!” Stoik shouting making both boys whip their heads towards the sound. Jack stepped back not letting Hiccup’s hand go. Their faces, if possible, were redder than before.  
“I swear I wasn’t going to do anything!” Jack shouted looking down at the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Hiccup and Stoik.  
“I think I’m going to pee my pants,” Hiccup whispered not meaning to.  
“Hiccup! Don’t pee your pants in front of your boyfriend! That would be embarrassing!” Stoik said rushing over to his son.  
“D-dad! He’s not my… boyfriend…” Hiccup said and Jack couldn’t help but correct him.  
“Yet,” Jack adds causing Stoik to look at him in shock.  
“Oh, so you do plan on asking Hiccup out?” Stoik asked crossing his arms over his chest. He posed in such a way it reminded Jack of how his mother posed when he got in trouble. Jack nervously looked side to side, not looking at Stoik. The older man looked over at Jack arms still crossed. Jack just gulped and Hiccup hid behind him.  
“Hiccup, were you aware of this?” Stoik asked soundly stern but only pretending. He wanted to hear if Hiccup wanted to date Jack for sure.  
“I-if he did ask me I-i would say ye-yes,” Hiccup stuttered out, finally letting go of Jack’s had and walking over to his dad.  
“Jack, don’t you have something you want to ask Hiccup?” Stoik asked moving so Hiccup couldn’t hide behind him.  
“I do but I wasn’t planning on asking him today,” Jack admitted, lowering his head, his white hair covering his eyes.  
“Right now is as good as time as ever, Jack,” Stoik said pushing Hiccup towards Jack. Stoik was going make Jack ask Hiccup out if it was the last thing he did.  
“So, Hiccup, do you- do you want to be my- can we-”  
“Yes,” Hiccup interrupted Jack, reaching out and grabbing his hands. The two looked at each other, faces both redder than before. Hiccup went up on his tippy toes to steal a kiss from Jack before his dad could object. Jack had other plans. Jack wrapped his hands around Hiccup’s neck not allowing him to move from the kiss. Hiccup’s hands went around Jack’s waist. As Jack pulled away from the kiss, his eyes still closed, Hiccup dropped his head down on Jack’s shoulder. Stoik stood there, frozen in shock having to witness Hiccup’s first kiss. Once Stoik got over the shock he was jumping up and down excitedly.  
“Okay, so I’m going to go before I die of excitement. No more kissing! It’s not good for my soul!” Stoik shouted quickly running out of the room. “And Jack has to go soon! It’s almost seven o’clock!”  
“Ah! I’m so sorry, Hiccup! I wasn’t planning on asking you out any time soon. But I didn’t want to make your dad mad. He seems like he would be terrifying if he was mad at me,” Jack apologized and explained scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“It’s okay, Boyfriend,” Hiccup said reaching up for Jack’s hand that was scratching his neck. They held hands looking into each other eyes for what felt like years, well, at least for them it felt like that long. They stared at each other for only about one minute.  
“Wait, it’s almost seven! I have to go!” Jack said rushing over to the doorway.  
“Wait, Jack!” Hiccup yelled running up to him. As Jack was just about to leave Hiccup kissed him on the cheek. “I hope I don’t get you in trouble, Boyfriend.”  
“I hope so too, Boyfriend,” Jack whispered back, quickly kissing Hiccup’s cheek. He then turned and rushed down the stairs. Stoik was at the bottom of them waiting for Jack, smiling.  
“Leaving so soon?” the man asked smiling wider as Jack stopped dead in his tracks. The boy just looked at Stoik scared to say anything. “C’mon get it out Sonny.”  
“I-i had to home by-uh around six thirty and you said that- said that it was almost- almost seven, so I, uh, have to go,” Jack stammered out, jumping from leg to leg.  
“Then go on, Sonny! Don’t want my son’s boyfriend to get in trouble!” Stoik laughed moving from the stairs. Jack rushed over to the door quickly running out of it and towards his house. When Jack was gone Stoik ran up the stairs and into Hiccup’s room excitedly. He jumped up and down and somehow managed to squeal like a teenage girl. Hiccup just groaned as his dad came over to him.  
“Dad, just stop squealing! It’s not that big of a deal!” Hiccup groaned dropping face down on his bed. The man looked over at his son, shocked. He better have not said it wasn’t a big deal.  
“It was a big deal and you and I both know it! You just had your first kiss! First kiss, Hiccup! That’s not a big deal?!” Stoik yelled pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down.  
“Dad, aren’t you upset that I had my first kiss-”  
“No because being completely honest I had suspected it. Well, not maybe with Jack but I always thought that you would be gay,” Stoik said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Oh, wow Dad! Thanks for sharing that bit of information,” Hiccup said sarcastically getting up from his bed. Stoik walked over and picked up the scarf wrapping it around Hiccup’s neck.  
“Your welcome, Hiccup!” Stoik responded completely missing Hiccup’s sarcasm. Hiccup just let out a breathe pushing his dad towards his doorway.  
“Dad, just go. I really need time to think,” Hiccup said rubbing his head with one hand still pushing Stoik towards the doorway.  
“But, Hiccup- I need to give you the talk!” Stoik said turning and gripping his son by the shoulders. Hiccup stared up at him, horrified. He did not want to have the talk with his dad; nope, that was not going to happen.  
“Dad! You do not need to give me the talk! Just- please just go!” Hiccup stammered pushing his dad out of the doorway.  
“But- Hiccup!” Stoik tried to say.  
“But nothing!” Hiccup interrupted him, successfully pushing Stoik out the doorway. He breathed out leaning against the wall. Dragons, he thought, his dad was so embarrassing. He walked over and dropped face down onto his bed. He huff as he moved trying to get comfy.  
“Today has been too long of a day,” He breathes out as he drifts into a restless sleep with dreams of his father embarrassing him in front of Jack.


End file.
